


Первый Орден

by li_anna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Цель номер один: не сдохнуть. Цель номер два: победить Сопротивление. Цель номер три: стать Верховным лидером.Хакс усмехается.Хорошо, что его жизнь никогда и не была лёгкой. | Внутри - стартовая сцена текстового квеста по Первому ордену и ссылка на сам квест.
Kudos: 8





	Первый Орден

**Author's Note:**

> ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНО ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПРОЧИТАЙТЕ
> 
> текст ниже - это первая сцена из моей новой работы, текстового квеста про первый орден и лично хакса. там довольно большая вариативность сюжета и много всяких выборов. ссылка на сам квест, мои объяснения и обсуждения находятся вот здесь:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Instlar2/status/1281213892555833344?s=19
> 
> читать сцену саму по себе в принципе бессмысленно но нужно же мне было что-то тут опубликовать 
> 
> в общем переходите по ссылке и удачи!

\- Кто виноват в том, что мы потеряли Старкиллер?

Бесцветный голос Сноука угрозой шелестит над Хаксом. Этот голос стягивает его кожу неприятными мурашками и молоточками бьёт по черепу. Возможно, скоро он начнёт сниться генералу в кошмарах. Как только Хакс наконец найдёт время, чтобы выспаться. В последние кошмарные дни о такой роскоши оставалось только мечтать. В том числе – из-за того же самого вопроса.

Кто виноват в том, что они потеряли Старкиллер?

Что нужно было сделать, чтобы блестящий проект Хакса, его прекрасная боевая станция, его лучшее творение, его любовь не разлетелась на ошмётки? 

Как образцовый военный, Хакс должен сейчас вздёрнуть подбородок, посмотреть Сноуку в глаза и взять всю ответственность на себя. Однако смотрит Хакс – впервые за много лет – не в изуродованное лицо Верховного лидера, а в плиты у его трона. Формально Хакс, конечно же, образцовый военный. Он генерал, и вся боевая машина Первого Ордена – в его руках. Он инженер, и это он проектировал Старкиллер. Включая криффовы дисциллярные отсеки, которые взорвались с ослепительно красивым сиянием. В конце концов, лично он командовал отражением атаки Сопротивления. 

Проблема в том, что Хакс не хочет умирать. Даже вместе со Старкиллером. А Сноук не прощает ошибок. Конкретно за эту ошибку, как ни посмотри, кто-то должен умереть.

Хакс молчит. Надеясь, что он сейчас выглядит рассудительным и взвешенным, а не нерешительным или, не дай Сила, трусливым. 

Сноук постукивает пальцами по подлокотникам трона. Он даёт ему время. И Сноуку, должно быть, доставляет немалое удовольствие наблюдать за всеми метаниями в голове Хакса. За тем, как туго вращаются шестерёнки в его разуме, пытаясь состряпать стратегию защиты. Разделить вину с кем-нибудь ещё. 

Строго говоря, для этой цели лучше всего подходит Фазма. Она позволила взять себя в плен, она отключила планетарные щиты и в итоге оказалась под мусорным прессом. Её достали в послдений момент. Капитан отделалась лишь испугом. Дабы не ронять её авторитет раньше времени, Хакс запер её не в тюремном отсеке, а в медицинском. Чисто по-человечески, он её понимает. Ей бластер приставили к виску. Однако Хакс в первую очередь не человек, а генерал. Генерал Первого Ордена, так что человечность здесь точно не к месту. А Фазма – предательница. Настолько очевидная, что Хакс даже не стал досматривать записей с камер наблюдения. Однако Сноук наверняка смотрел их полностью. Он тоже знает, что она сделала.

Если Хакс сейчас назовёт Фазму изменницей, то Сноук её казнит. Генерал в этом уверен. И Хакс много кого отправил бы под трибунал, однако Фазма – это тот единственный особый случай. Она… не подруга, у Хакса нет друзей, но они через многое прошли вместе. Они воевали вместе, выживали и убивали. Без её поддержки Хакс не забрался бы так высоко. Без неё…

Он обрывает мысль, потому что Сноук наверняка сейчас сканирует его разум. 

У них с Фазмой много общих тайн. Таких тайн, о которых просто нельзя вспоминать. Таких, которых не должно было даже существовать. Они могли бы уничтожить Хакса, если бы не её помощь. И, в какой-то степени, похоронить их вместе с Фазмой было бы даже удобно. Однако думать об этом… неприятно. В Хаксе говорит не совесть, но нечто к ней близкое. Неудобное. Связывающее.

Стук чужих пальцев отдаётся в голове, как метроном.

Хакс молчит. Сноук молчит. Гвардейцы, стоящие у ярко-алых стен, всегда молчат. Молчание это настолько тяжёлое, что оставлять спину ровной сложно физически. Однако Хакс стоит с образцовой военной выправкой и смотрит в стену. Пользуясь своим последним шансом на размышления. Вероятно, последним шансом на жизнь.

Фазма – почти подруга, но Кайло Рен и близко нет. Его хочется подставить по всем фронтам. Он мешал Хаксу. Он спорил с ним. Раздражал. Постоянно пытался унизить. Он пачкал чистые полы «Финализатора» своими чёрными балахонами. Сейчас он, раненый, плавает в бакте, и он даже защитить себя не сможет. И он действительно виноват. Прославленный Кайло Рен полностью провалил операцию по поиску того злополучного дроида. Он дал мусорщице сбежать прямиком из допросной. В конце концов, он с позором ей проиграл. Если бы не его провалы, атака Сопротивления не смогла бы возыметь успех. Даже Сноук не будет этого отрицать.

И Сноук всё равно его не убьёт.

Он накажет Кайло. Он любит его наказывать. Хакс за последние годы слышал предостаточно треска молний и криков. Однако Сноук не казнит ученика, а ни в чём меньшем Хакс незаинтересован. Кайло останется жив, как оставался десятки раз до этого, но при этом он будет злой, как стая бешеных собак. Злой конкретно на Хакса за то, что он его подставил. И всё-таки… подставить очень хочется. С маленькой такой надеждой на то, что Сноук если и не убьёт, то хотя бы отошлёт магистра куда подальше. Может, ему даже не позволят больше мешать Хаксу в его планах.

Не факт, что оно того стоило бы. Не факт, что Хакс потом не начал бы жалеть. Но Хакс точно знает, что стоять здесь и не крыть Кайло Рена совершенно неуставными выражениями ему сложно физически.

\- Генерал? – Сноук издаёт откровенно издевательский смешок. – Неужели вы не можете ответить даже на столь простой вопрос?

Лидер уже намекает на якобы некомпетентность Хакса. Очень плохой знак. Генерал давит раздражение, вспыхнувшее в груди в ответ на этот смешок. Он прикусывает себе язык – буквально, до боли – чтобы не ответить резко. Не ответить, что виноват Сноук. За то, что дал Кайло Рену слишком большой кредит доверия. За то, что вместо полномасштабного военного захвата Галактики в кратчайшие сроки он устроил погоню за какой-то там картой старого джедая. За то, что не дал Хаксу достаточно ресурсов на оборону Старкиллера. Крифф побери, он не дал Хаксу даже звания гранд-адмирала просто потому, что слишком трясётся за свою власть.

В конце концов, Сноук наверняка всё уже решил. Хакса к себе он мог вызвать только чтобы озвучить приговор и параллельно немного позидеваться.

Часть Хакса уже напевает по самому себе траурный марш, и если умирать, то умирать дерзко, однако генерал эту свою часть из всех рациональных сил давит.

\- Я начал подозревать, что переоценил ваши интеллектуальные способности, как только получил донесения о Старкиллере, - продолжает Сноук, кривя губы в уродливом подобии усмешки, - но я не думал, что всё настолько плохо. Я задал вам один вопрос. Вы ответите сами, или мне прибегнуть к помощи офицеров из Бюро безопасности?

Хакс сглатывает, пытаясь пропустить мимо ушей угрозу пыток. Он наконец заставляет себя взглянуть в глаза Верховному лидеру.

Последний шанс оправдаться.

Так кто виноват в том, что они потеряли Старкиллер?


End file.
